Y como es el
by Yanahi U
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde que están juntos pero no es su para siempre..! Cual es su decision. Y como es el , en que lugar se enamoro de ti..!


**Y Como es el?**

Skip Beat no es mio Pertenece a Yoshina Nakamura

Hice una adaptación de la canción de Y como es el de Jose Perales

¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos conocimos ? ¿Hace cuanto nos hicimos novios? Fue hace cuatro años cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos falta una semana para nuestro aniversario, pero últimamente ha estado extraña como ausente como que quisiera contarme o decirme algo pero no se atreve, no miro el brillo en su mirada , sus risas no son las mismas, sus besos y carisias no tienen la misma intencidad , a veces siento como que ha dejado de amarme y siento que no sabe como decirlo, en que estas pensando Shotaro no pienses en esas cosas ella te ama como tu la amas ella te habría dicho si algo pasaba. Mejor preparara la mesa para cenar para cuando Kyoko llegue y asi despejar la mente.

Cuando termino de preparar la mesa Kyoko ha llegado cuando abro la puerta la miro llegar tan hermoso con un vestido gris de tirantes alrededor del cuello y pegado de arriba pero flojo de abajo. Cuando la miro a la cara de preocupación y como si quiera llorar, me pregunto que le ha pasado para estar asi. La hago pasar y le digo que se siente entonces ella dice mi nombre.

Shotaro , pronuncia mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos sonaba triste.

Podemos hablar -me dijiste, no me dio buena impresión

Claro que si Amor - respondi

No me digas asi por favor - respondiste

¿Por qué pregunte ? Te puedo llamar de otra forma si prefieres. Y que pasa por que estas tristes - te quedastes un momento en silencio sin responder ninguna de mis preguntas hasta que tuvistes el valor de verme y dijiste

Shotaro lo que pasa es que... -esto no me gustaba nada inhalo profundo como dándose valor para decirme

Dime que pasa Kyoko por favor - respondi

Lo que pasa es que ya no siento nada por ti -soltaste eso de repente y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Que dijiste Kyoko ? - conteste como si no hubiera escuchado bien

Lo siento tanto Shotaro pero no puedo mentirte ya no te amo y no quiero lastimarte -volvió a decir

Desde cuando ?- pregunte ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta cuando se recupero de la impresión contesto

Desde hace un año siento que no es lo mismo, ya no sentía la misma alegría que antes , no sentía mis sentimientos iguales hacia ti. Lo siento tanto.

Porque esperaste tanto para decirme, porque seguias a mi lado.? -

Ella empezó a explicar

Pensé que podía volver amarte como antes peor no pude hacerlo me mentía a mi misma y te engañaba a ti y no podía , porque yo me enamore de alguien mas. - Cuando solto eso sentí que mi corazón ya destroso se hacia cenizas .

Enamorado de otro no eras cosas mías era verdad ya no me amaba y no quise aceptarlo.

Shotaro – pronunciaste mi nombre peor yo estaba en shock

Shotaro - volviste a gritar mi nombre entonces reacciones y dije

Y como es el ?. -Quedastes sin palabras cuando yo pregunte

Como ? - preguntaste estupefacta - Y como es el ? Quiero saberlo ?

Bueno el es una persona amable, cariñosa , serio a veces pero de buen corazón ,caballeroso , es perseverante, amoroso – cuando ella hablaba miraba un brillo especial en sus ojos , esos que habia perdió el brillo al estar conmigo.

Entonces volvi a preguntar – Y de donde es ?

Shotaro por favor porque quieres saber eso porque preguntas

Contesta por favor pedí

De aquí Japón

A qué dedica el tiempo libre - Vovi a preguntar ocupaba

Que? – Preguntastes asombrada, Shotaro yo….

Te lo suplico solo contesta

El es actor, le gusta mucho la fotografia, le gustan las plantas y los animales - cada palabra que con la se expresaba de el me dolia el Corazon

¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?

Shotaro para por favor te lo suplico , es que no entendía necesitaba saberlo aunque doliera pero tenia que saberlo no podía pensar en nada mas tenia que saber para poder dejarla ir.

Responde ocupo saberlo para poder entender te lo ruego

Debido a que somos de la misma agencia nos volvimos cercanos y al paso del tiempo nos empezamos a enamorar no se en que momento exacto me enamore de el.

Cuando ella dijo esto no podía soportarlo la habia perdido a ella , he perdido todo lo que tengo ella es mi todo. – Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta dije

Claro- respondistes y pregunte con todo el dolor de mi alma - ¿Lo amas?

Shotaro yoo.. Si lo amo con toda mi alma – dijiste con lagrimas en sus ojos

Porque lloras si tu felicidad es el , esta bien lo acepto si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy.

No llores mas dije , -limpiándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo.. Kyoko se feliz , no demuestres que has llorado si no se preocupara por ti..

Mmmm- Dijistes extrañada por mi actitud

Me imagino que lo iras a ver después de aquí, ve con cuidado , el cielo esta nublado y lo mas seguro es que llueva lleva el paraguas por si acaso.

Porque preguntastes - ante mi reacción .

Porque te amo y me preocupo por ti ahora anda ve con el no lo hagas preocuparse innecesariamente cuídate y se feliz.

Lo siento mucho y gracias por todo- respondistes con calma pero se notaba tu tristeza

Anda ve con cuidado – termine de decir antes de que te marcharas para nunca volver.

Tome el celular - marque y comencé a llamar…

Hola –respondieron al otro lado de la line

Shouko – dije - me ha dejado dije con la voz quebrada

Cálmate y cuéntame que ha pasado – dijo mi mejor amiga

Se ha enamorado de otro y estoy seguro que fue de Tsuruga Ren

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea del teléfono hasta que por fin respondió-

-Estas seguro , que vas hacer ? pregunto – Nada dije si es feliz no puedo hacer nada

-Quieres que valla para allá ? -dijo Shouko - No pero gracias por escucharme y colgué.

\- Cuando colgué sentí un vacío en mi corazón , debería estar feliz por ella, pero duele bastante , mis lagrimas han comenzado a derramarse.

Gracias por leerlo..! Espero que le halla gustado es la primera que escribo.


End file.
